A cool Summer day
by Lt. Wyoming
Summary: Tina is in love....with Gen-Fu! where will this lead? Read and find out. Flames are allowed.


A cool summer's day  
  
AN: this fic involves an old man and a young woman. Don't read if you don't like that stuff then don't read this. I don't own DOA.  
  
Tina walked onto a porch. It was a beautiful scene. She had just finished completing the DOA3 tournament. She was happy on how well she preformed. Sure she may have not won, but she still had a great time. But during the tournament she met somebody who she never thought she could feel for. His name was Gen-Fu. An old man for crying out loud!  
  
Why did she suddenly have an attraction to this man? He wasn't her age. I mean he was old enough to be her grandfather! She had to get over him she told herself. But the more she tried to get over him the more she liked him. He was sweet, kind and gentle. They had had a brisk conversation between rounds. He had told her that he really didn't care about money or how famous he could become. He just wanted to be happy and, show those 'youngsters' how to fight.  
  
Tina had taken the conversation only as a conversation. She didn't think she end up liking this man. I mean for some reason just the thought of him made her nipples hard. She really had to stop thinking about him. If she said that she loved him he would think of it probably as a joke. He's feel insulted and tell her to leave. No matter how she would beg he probably wouldn't believe her. I mean after all she had started acting and, he probably would think she had put on an act.  
  
Then that faithful day occurred...  
  
Tina had been enjoying a day with Lei-Fang. They always had been rivals. But friendly rivals. Lei-fang had left for the day and Tina sat in her house. A cool evening breeze passed over her body. She was wearing a black swimsuit with a thong. The fan was at full speed and she was getting hot. But not over the warm weather. It was the thought of Gen-Fu.  
  
A storm began to brew. All the channels on the TV had said a heavy rainstorm had occurred and to stay inside, and stay off the roads. Tina hoped Lei-Fang was okay. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. It could barely be heard over the loud clash of thunder and lighting but Tina managed to hear it.  
  
"I'm coming!" yelled Tina as she walked to the door. When Tina opened the door she almost jumped. There standing in front of her was Gen-Fu. The man she loved. The man she had spent countless days fantasizing about. "Can I come in? I'm very wet and all the hotels are full." Asked Gen-Fu slower than usual. Tina quickly let Gen-Fu in.  
  
"It's nice to see you Gen-Fu. What brings you to U.S. of A?" asked Tina trying to hide her overly excited voice. "Well I came here to recruit new students for my dojo." He said. "But I got caught in this storm and tried to decided to drop by." Chuckled Gen-Fu. Tina's nipples were getting hard again. "Is there anything I can get you?" asked Tina. "Uh,...Tea please." Asked Gen-Fu. Trying not to wear out his welcome.  
  
Tina went and got Tea. She knew that because she was walking so fast her breasts jiggled, she didn't care she wanted him to see her beautiful body. She made tea for Gen-Fu and herself. They talked for a while about things that were going on. They laughed and told jokes for around an hour. Then a car rode up to the house. Someone began to bang on the door. "I'll get it. It may be Lei-Fang. I thought she'd get lost in the storm." Said Tina. Tina walked to the door and opened it. It was not Lei-Fang. It was Zack.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Tina Then remembered that gen-Fu was watching her and decided to be more polite. "Are you in trouble?" asked Tina trying to sound concerned. "No baby! I just want you badly!" yelled Zack. Zack leaned in to give her a kiss but Tina slammed to door on him. Zack's lips hit the door. "OW!" yelled Zack as he rubbed his lips. Zack walked off to his car and drove off.  
  
Tina walked back to sit down at the table. "Who was that? An old boyfriend?" asked Gen-Fu humorously. "No. We never went out. I don't have a boyfriend right now. Zack just wants me because I'm free." Said Tina. Tina was trying his hardest to make Gen-Fu notice her. She was already wearing suggestive clothing. Not only that she was in a seductive pose.  
  
Gen-Fu didn't even seem to be staring at her almost unbelievable breasts. Tina was about to become discouraged when she though of an idea. "Excuse me for a moment." Said Tina trying to sound a casual as possible. Gen-Fu nodded his head. Then he took a sip of tea.  
  
Tina rushed into her room she looked all over the place for anything to wear. When she found what she was looking for she took off her top. Then she replaced it with a white button up shirt. Tina smiled to herself. She knew what she had planned next was perfect.  
  
Tina walked back into the dining room. "Done already?" asked Gen-Fu. Tina nodded her head for the answer yes. "I have to get my dog and bring him inside. The storm is getting worse. I don't want him to get hurt. I don't think his doghouse will last." Tina walked outside.  
  
Tina stayed out in the rain as long as possible. She made sure as much water as possible got on her front. She knew that now her breasts would show through the shirt. Revealing almost everything to Gen-Fu. She almost screamed with pleasure at the thought. After she brought in her dog she made sure to make her attire 'situation' noticeable.  
  
She finally got a reaction from Gen-Fu. He sat there mouth agape. He was almost drooling. It was too perfect. She let a tiny smile escape on her lips. She tried to act innocent. "What's wrong Gen-Fu?" she asked. She could barely contain her chuckles. "Er, nothing...Tina." Stuttered Gen-Fu. Tina giggled. Tina unbuttoned her white shirt and then threw it off revealing her bare breasts.  
  
Gen-Fu was now drooling. Tina walked seductively to the door of her room. She then turned her finger towards herself. Indicating to Gen-Fu he should follow. Gen-Fu like an obedient child followed....  
  
The next morning Tina woke up she was completely naked and so was Gen- Fu. They had they're arms wrapped around each other. "Good morning." Said Gen-Fu cheerfully. "Morning to you." Giggled Tina. Tina and Gen-Fu then shared a hot, wet kiss. "I didn't know an old man like you could be so active." Said Tina huskily. "Neither did I." Chuckled Gen-Fu. Tina knew people would treat her differently once they knew about her relationship with Gen-Fu. However she didn't care. She had found her mate. Plus, it was now a cool summer day.  
  
END  
  
AN: What did you think? If you want a sequel tell me please! 


End file.
